


Cancer

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom learns Barry is dying of cancer.





	Cancer

Had this idea for over a year well before isaac returned. So this may have more chapters in the future.

Cancer  
Dom had been in a state of disbelief since he had spoken to Barry, he and Barry were never close but dom would never have wished this kind of fate on anyone. Dom put his mobile back into his pocket and went back to work. Ange could see that there was something wrong with her son so she invited him into her office.  
Ange "dominic is everything alright?"  
Dom "no not really, Barry just told me he has bowel cancer"  
Ange "oh I'm sorry, what is he's prognosis"  
Dom "the doctors have given him about 4 weeks to live"  
Ange "I have no idea what to say"  
Dom "yeah neither do I and this will destroy Carole, even though their not together she still loves him. How do I tell her?"  
Ange "surely she would have had some idea, I mean he would have been having symptoms for quite awhile"  
Dom "yeah I mean a couple of years ago he had some symptoms but-" dom stopped dead and went as white as a sheet.  
Ange "dom what is it?" Dom just kept repeating the word no as he ran out and to the computer at the nurse's station. Everyone on the ward was staring at dom while he typed with manic despairation trying to confirm his worse fears. Sacha walked over to dom and asked what was wrong? Dom just ignored him as he found the file he had been looking for and there it was in black and white the confirmation he had been dreading. Dom collapsed backwards onto a chair and put his head in his hands. Sacha looked around at the other staff not knowing what could cause this kind of reaction from dom. Essie was the first to recovered and bent down next to dom. "how about we go into the staff room and have a coffee?" Essie asked in a gentle and kind manner almost like she was talking to a child. For that was how dom looked, like a child who had his whole world torn apart. Dom just nodded and let essie guide him toward the staff room. Sacha yelled for everyone to get back to work and then went to check on dom.  
Dom was sitting on the couch crying with a cup in his hands.  
Sacha "essie, has he said anything?"  
Essie "no not a word, he appears to be in shock"  
Sacha sat next to dom and started rubbing circles on his back. It was quite awhile before dom had calmed down enough to speak and when he did it was in a shaky voice.  
Dom "it's my fault"  
Essie "what is? Hey talk to us"  
Dom "Barry is dying of cancer because I was stupid enough to trust isaac"  
Sacha "your not making any sense, how is your dad having cancer connected to isaac"  
Dom "because a couple of years ago Barry and Carole came to see me and she mentioned that Barry had some blood in his stool. So I offered to check him out"  
Essie "yea, I remember and when Barry got uncomfortable with you doing the exam isaac took over"  
Dom "yeah and isaac gave him a clean bill of health, but I just checked the file and it said Barry was in the early stages of bowel cancer" sacha and essie shared a look because they both had no doubt that isaac was capable of this kind of cruelty.  
Sacha "I'm sorry dom"  
Dom "how do I tell both him and Carole that he's going to die because of me"  
Essie "this isn't your fault"  
Dom "how is it not, if I haven't been dating isaac then none of this would have happened" sacha and essie had no words of comfort to ease dom's pain.


End file.
